Miss You
by Hiyume
Summary: Soul comes home in the middle of the night acting strange. Maka, not sure what to think, puts off her questions for the next day. Little did she know that she wouldn't get the chance to ask. SouMaka
1. Miss You

**A/N: **Gosh, I haven't written a fanfic in a while, have I? Damn Writer's block… Well, on with the explanation!

You remember those 10 mini-drabble things I did? You remember "I Miss You"? … If you don't, go read it. D;

This is basically that, except the full story, and in Maka's POV. So, I hope you enjoy :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. I know. It's a shame ;A;

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Maka couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She was way too nervous, and way too worried to sleep.

Why?

It was the middle of the night, and Soul hadn't come home yet.

They were both nineteen now, so it wouldn't be odd if he'd gone out with a girl, but this late? Did he get into a fight? Did something… bad happen to him?

Maka knew she was probably just being paranoid, but she couldn't help but care for someone she'd known for over five years.

With a shaky sigh, Maka looked out of her bedroom window, in hopes that Soul would be there, despite the very unlikely odds. The streetlights were on, but nothing moved. The cool night air was still. The single tree that grew desperately through the pavement across to street did not even ruffle its leaves. It was almost as if time itself had stopped.

That was, until a figure started making its way down the road. With a breath of relief, Maka watched as the white-haired figure strode towards the house. Soul, no doubt.

But… there was something odd about him. Even from her window, she could tell something was wrong.

She could see, when he walked under the streetlight, that his eyes were wide and darted frantically. His fists clenched and unclenched rapidly, and his walk seemed… uneven.

The biggest thing she noticed, though… was that she could see him shaking even without the streetlight. There was definitely something wrong.

As he stepped in front of the house and clicked the door open, Maka hid herself under her covers, closing her eyes as if she was asleep. She could hear footsteps walking up the stairs, and for some reason, her heart started to race.

"Maka?" Soul's cracked voice whispered from her bedroom door. Her eyes squinted open to see him standing at the door, his hand still resting on the knob. She yawned quietly to show that she was awake, and immediately, he was at her side. She stared up at him with a worried expression, though she doubted he could see it.

"Soul…? Did you just get back?" she breathed, trying to act surprised. The room was silent for a moment.

"Y-ya. I was… out, and lost track of time." He replied with a stutter.

"Oh…" Again, it was silent. Nothing was heard but their steady breathing. As Maka's eyes adjusted to the dark, she froze. Soul's eyes…

She could tell he was trying to hide it, but she could see through it anyway. His eyes were filled with something she hadn't seen in a long time. Was it…

Guilt?

"Soul, what's wrong?" she blurted out. His eyes opened wider, and he looked away for a second before making eye contact again. That's when he did something Maka wasn't expecting.

He placed his hand on her cheek, and he forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong, stupid. You're tired, ne?" he chuckled lightly. Maka furrowed her eyebrows into a concerned look. She saw him bite his lip and look away again. She felt his hand slipping from her face, and on instinct, she grabbed it, pressing it closer to her cheek. He looked back at her.

"Soul…" Maka mumbled, giving him a hurt expression. They stayed like that for a few moments before Soul let out a deep sigh. He looked away, slipping his hand out of hers and walking to the door. He looked back at her from the doorframe, and with the light from the hallway, his face was easier to see. Maka's breath caught in her throat.

"Good night, Maka." And the door shut behind him, leaving Maka with an expression close to horror. That last look… it was full of… agony. Regret, sorrow…

There was definitely something wrong, and Soul was hiding it. Would he tell her in the morning, or was he hiding it from her to protect her? She didn't know if she wanted to know or not.

Her mind was spinning with worry and concern. She lay her head down, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep for at least a couple hours.

As time passed, Maka could hear rustling coming from outside her door. Soul was awake and moving, but she didn't want to see what was happening. Her eyes were still rather droopy, despite her racing thoughts.. Every hour felt like ten minutes, and by the time her mind had processed half an hour, it was three in the morning.

She was on the very verge of falling asleep when Soul creaked her door open again. The light shone into her room for a few minutes while he stood there. Her fading senses picked up a sigh and something that Soul mumbled, but her brain could not process the mumble into words.

Little did she know that those words were a warning of what would happen in the morning.

"Good-bye."

---Miss You---

Maka stifled a yawn as she woke up, rubbing her eye as she turned to look at her clock. The numbers displayed 9:00, but it felt like six in the morning. She pondered about why she felt so tired before the memories of last night poured into her head.

Her brain was finally able to process those last two words, and her eyes widened with fear.

"_Good-bye."_

Before her mind could think, her body was already moving, whipping the covers off of on top of her and rushing out of her room. Every second felt like minutes as adrenaline rushed through her mind and legs, guiding her to Soul's room, which felt like miles, not a hallway, away from hers. This couldn't be true, could it? Maybe she misunderstood what he said. Maybe he'd just said goodnight again. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

"Soul!" she screamed through the house as she bashed through his bedroom door. And then the adrenaline stopped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her hands covered her mouth as she fell to the floor, muffling the sobs and gasps that escaped her mouth. She could feel tears welling up at the sides of her eyes, but she didn't wipe them away. They spilled over and covered her cheeks as she leaned against the doorframe. "Soul…" she cried.

His room was completely empty except for the bed and desk on the other side of the room. Nothing was scattered on the floor or hung from the walls anymore.

Everything that belonged to Soul was gone.

Soul was gone.

Gone…

**A/N: **So, I hope you all enjoyed that, and are going "WHAT THE HELL", because that was the intention. XD YAAAAY, CLIFFHANGERS.

As I was writing the ending, I realized that I might have made it seem like Soul committed suicide, or something, but no, I fangirl over Soul too much to make him die D; And to those who've read the drabble from before, you knew, so that's good…

Well, I hope you're all eagerly awaiting Chapter 2! Reviews are always appreciated :3


	2. Miss You, Too

**A/N: **First thing I want to say before I start anything else is THANK YOU. All the reviews are loved and give me so much inspiration, you have no idea 3 Within about an hour, I got 7 or so reviews with people screaming for the next chapter, so I was up for a few hours last night planning out the next 2 chapters in my head xD Thank yooouuuu 333

So, about this chapter… um… you're either going to think the end of this one is just retarded, or you'll be even more like, "WHAT THE HELL". Yaaa… And this chapter will go to Soul's POV once. Because... you know D;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul and Maka would have been Canon a LOOOONG time ago. ;A;

Maka didn't know how long she sat there, letting her eyes cry until they were sore, sobbing until her throat felt dry.

Soul was gone. Vanished without a simple reason as to why. What happened that made him leave so abruptly? What happened that he couldn't trust Maka to keep secret?

So many questions ran through her mind as her blurred eyes stared into the empty room. She'd never imagined this room empty. Seeing it now felt… so surreal. She wanted it back to the way it used to be, back to the way that kept her mind from being so confused.

She stood then, shakily leaning against the doorframe as her legs threatened to give out. Without a second's thought, she walked over to the small table that sat by the main door and grabbed her cell phone. The blinding pink made her squint, and she cursed her Papa for buying her such an obnoxiously colored device.

But this was the only means in which she could get in contact with Soul.

If he picked up.

Her fingers glided over the pad of numbers and letters as she tried typing his number, having to re-dial a few times due to the constant shaking of her hand making mistakes on the buttons.

She raised the phone to her ear, finally getting his number right, and the first ring sent a jolt through her body. Each long hum from the phone made her heart skip a beat. She held her breath with each pause and silence. She didn't know how long she waited. Ten minutes, half an hour, an hour? Time seemed irrelevant now. All she knew was that he wasn't picking up, and he probably knew it was her.

After one more minute of waiting for a voice she wouldn't hear, she screamed and whipped her cell phone on the floor. The damn thing didn't break. Stupid safety guard.

Maka stared at it for a few minutes as she paced the room, her arms folded across her stomach as she did. He wasn't going to pick up, so why had she bothered trying? It pissed her off so much. How the hell was she supposed to know anything if he didn't pick up?

She let out a small grunt before picking up the phone and wiping the screen on her shirt. Looking at it again, she froze. There, on the screen, it said something that made her heart beat faster.

'1 Message Received'

Without hesitation, she opened it. And there it was. A message from the number she'd just tried to get a hold of.

'_Don't call me.'_

---Miss You---

"_Cheh. You've screwed up your life pretty bad, haven't you?"_

"It's your fault, stupid. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"_Really? As I recall, you were the one that gave permission to me in the first place."_

Oh, how he wanted to punch that little bastard in the face right now. But that would only mean punching himself in the process. Oh, that wouldn't be odd to the people walking by him, now would it? The white-haired teen sighed dramatically as he stared back down at his black cell phone, flipping and twirling it in his hand. His anger slowly dissipated as a message came onto the screen.

'_Where are you?'_

Judging by the normality of the message, she still didn't know what had happened. Sooner or later, she'd find out…

And Maka wouldn't care about him anymore.

Soul's eyes flickered over the large waiting room he was in. An airport full of people, each one with their family, friends… or even the odd couple going on their Honeymoon. He couldn't understand a single word anyone was saying, and he couldn't read the signs displayed anywhere. He didn't know where he was. He'd taken the first plane out of Death City, hoping it would take him far away. The plane ride was about six hours long.

It hurt him to see all of those people. They all had someone with them, someone to enjoy the trip with. But he was alone, and far away from where he wanted to be. Who he wanted to be with…

But he couldn't go back, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to see his friends. No matter how homesick he felt. No matter how much he missed Maka.

Maka…

That last look she gave him when he stared back at her from the doorframe. That look of fear and worry. It hurt him so much. That's not how he wanted to remember her, if he never saw her again. Never again…

The thought made his eyes well up with tears. He missed her already.

Soul looked down at his phone, to the message still waiting for an answer. With a shaky sigh, he replied, but not with the answer she was looking for.

'_I'm sorry.'_

---Miss You---

After reading the reply she'd gotten from Soul, Maka was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know where he was, or what he was apologizing for. Was there any way around this?

After a few minutes of thinking and calming herself down, she stood and grabbed her coat, walking out the main door while slipping her phone into her pocket. Maybe some fresh air would clear her mind.

As she slowly made her way down the street, she didn't notice the sympathetic glances that people gave her. Some were angry, some ignored her completely. Others acted as though nothing had happened that morning.

She didn't notice until a woman grabbed her shoulder. Maka turned around with wide eyes, but calmed down when she saw the woman's worried expression.

"A-are you okay? You seemed really gloomy when I walked passed… I just wanted to make sure…" the woman drifted off as another stranger walked up to her. This one whispered something into the woman's ear, and she gasped. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please, forgive me." The woman bowed, which made Maka blink.

"It's… okay." She stuttered. The woman looked up with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Maka raised an eyebrow at the woman before speeding off. She could feel their gaze drilling into the back of her head as she hurriedly walked towards her apartment. She noticed the people around her now. How they seemed to think she was the most interesting thing on the street.

Everyone knew something she didn't know, and clearly, it was about her. Her pace quickened even more as she saw her house a block away. Stepping inside, she grabbed her neon pink phone and started dialing a number.

She needed to call Kiro.

Kiro was… well, her boyfriend. They'd been going out for about a month now, and she could say they weren't breaking up anytime soon. And if he knew something, he'd definitely tell her.

The other line rang a few times before someone picked up. She didn't hear a voice come on for a moment. Voices were muffled, as if someone were covering the talking end. After a few seconds, someone came on the line. "H-Hello?" A feminine voice answered. Maka recognized this voice as Hikoku, Kiro's sister-in-law. She was significantly older than Kiro, almost by a decade.

"Hey, Hikoku. C-Can I talk to Kiro?" She stuttered, suddenly feeling depressed. A long silence followed her question. All Maka could hear was the hum of her cell phone. For a second, she wondered if Hikoku'd hung up.

"Hiko-san?" She breathed, and she heard her cough on the other end.

"Maka… you don't know…?" Her voice was cracked and hoarse. It was odd. Hikoku was usually a very happy person. Maka furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. The other line was silent again as Hikoku took in a deep breath.

"Maka…

Kiro's _dead._"

**A/N: **I bet no one was expecting that. DUHNUHNUUUUUHH~~ Soya… Weird ending to this one. I know, random OCs I made up on the spot. I had this planned, but… not the names… xD

So I hope you're all satisfied with the ending to this chapter, and won't release your rabid fangirl sides on me before I update the next chapter D; And, as always, Reviews are LOVED. Thanks to all who reviewed for the first chapter :3


	3. Hate You

**A/N: **Sorry this took a bit longer to update than Chapter 2. I had piles of homework, and this chapter's a bit longer than the other two. I was going to add another scene at the end, but seeing as this chapter's already six pages long on Word, I'll just end it like it is. I know, I'm horrible xD

And thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter x333

Enjoy, and I hope this doesn't disappoint!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. Seriously, would I be making FanFictions if I did? D8

The sound of her phone connecting with floor echoed through the room.

Everything was silent. Even Maka's breathing could not be heard. The air itself stilled as if time had stopped.

All the pieces fit together.

"Good-bye"

'_Don't call me.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

She could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks, but didn't react. She could hardly comprehend what was happening. Within one day, her life had been flipped into chaos. Small gasps escaped her mouth every few minutes, her hands still acting as though she were holding the phone. This had to be a dream. Nothing this horrible could happen within a few hours.

Her ears caught the sound of the front door opening, but she didn't pay attention, fixated on what she'd just learned. And then his voice made her look.

"Maka? I-" The footfalls and that terribly frantic voice stopped in their tracks. She looked up finally, eying the red-haired man she'd hated all her life, her vision blurred with tears of sorrow.

"Papa…" her voice squeaked out, and with that, the sobs erupted, her face falling into her hands. Her father was already across the room, embracing his daughter and rocking her back and forth. She let herself cry into his chest. She'd never imagined a scene like this with her horrid father.

But she didn't care anymore.

Her partner and best friend, who she'd known for over five years, was gone, never to be seen again. Her boyfriend was dead. The two most important people in her life were gone. Gone, almost in an instant. The two people she cared about most.

All she wanted now was to be held. Held by someone that didn't care if their shirt was matted with tears. Held by someone who wanted to listen and help. By someone who cared.

He was all she had now.

"Papa…" her voice cracked, "Why did this happen…? Why did he do it…? Why did he kill him?" Her face pressed closer to his heart.

"Why?"

---Miss You---

A few days passed with no event. Maka had eventually stopped her crying fits, instead resorting to eating little and sleeping most of the day. Even so, eye bags were present on the pale skin of her face.

Each day, she was reminded of the two people missing in her lives. Not by the empty room she walked by to get to the kitchen. Not by the picture of Soul she kept on the small table by her bed…

But by the text message.

The text message she received each and every day at noon.

'_I'm sorry.'_

She'd never reply to him. He'd simply send the message to her phone. Like a reminder. A reminder of why she hated him now. With each message, she hated him more.

Maka spotted the picture at her bedside that morning. Slowly, she sat up, lifting her legs off of the bed to rest on the floor. She picked up the picture frame and rested it on her lap.

The photo was almost a year old now, but the moment felt like only yesterday. Soul was giving her a noogie, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face as she tried to get away. She'd laughed, despite her struggling.

She remembered a few days after the photo was taken, being angry about how Black Star had ruined the picture by jumping in at the last second. She'd sat on the couch for almost an hour, staring at the picture after putting it in the frame, glaring at that irritating, light-blue blob that stood out in the corner. Soul had suddenly come in with a red marker, demanding to see the picture. She'd smiled when he gave it back to her.

A perfectly drawn heart on the glass, obscuring the extra face. It made her so happy that day.

Now it angered her. She glared at the heart now, her grip tightening on the frame. With one strained sigh, she pursed her lips and threw the frame on the floor. The glass shattered to pieces.

Within seconds, she was holding her phone, flipping it open and eying the message that had just appeared on the screen. It was noon.

Hitting the 'reply' button, she typed in a quick message back. She needed answers.

'_Why?' _was the simple word that she'd sent. Maka knew he'd understand what she was asking. She waited until her patience disappeared, sending another message while biting her lip in frustration.

'_Answer me.'_

She sat still as she counted the seconds passing by. All that could be heard was the gentle tick-tock from her clock. It felt like each tick was getting louder, as if mocking her hope that he would reply.

The soft ring from her phone made Maka jump slightly. She looked at the screen, and her breathing stopped. She had to read it a couple times to understand what it said.

'_He said some things.'_

Maka bit her lip to the point that she could taste blood. What the hell kind of answer was that? Her fingers moved quicker over the phone's buttons, furiously pressing them down harder than was needed.

'What? He said something about you, so you go and kill him?'

She got the reply just seconds after hers. Her shoulders slouched at the message.

'_No. About you.'_

This whole time, she'd thought he'd done it out of his own selfish intentions, but now… he was saying that… it was for her.

She let the phone rest on her lap, staring at ground with a blank expression. She didn't know whether she should believe him or not. She didn't know who to be angry at anymore.

Maka's eyes caught the glittering from the glass reflecting light, shattered all over the ground. She frowned at the red pieces that once made a heart. A sharp pain of guilt ran through her own.

Her body moved on its own, and within moments she was on the floor, putting the pieces back together.

---Miss You---

She sat in the living room for a few hours, staring at the ceiling mindlessly as thoughts raced in her head. Maka didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Her emotions were a huge mix of sorrow, confusion, anger, and something like curiosity.

She wanted to know what happened. She wanted to know what could piss Soul off so badly to the point that he would _kill_ someone. But most of all…

She wanted proof that what Soul had said was true.

A knock at the door woke her from her daydream. It was a rather hard knock, sounding almost urgent. She stood up cautiously, eying the door as she walked over to open it. She turned to knob, opening the door a crack to see who it was. She blinked.

"Black Star?" she mumbled, her voice cracking slightly. The familiar blue-haired figure held his head down, his hands fidgeting in front of him. Maka had never seen him like this. He'd always been confident, no matter what the situation. "… What's wrong?"

He glanced at her for a second and looked away again. Maka was taken aback, speechless for a few seconds.

Fear. His gaze was filled with fear.

"M-Maka…" his unusually quiet voice breathed, "… has Soul told you what happened yet?"

With that, Maka swung the door open fully, stepping back. "Come in." she stated simply.

Speak of the devil.

She sat across from Black Star as he fidgeted with his pant leg. She waited a moment before coughing. He looked up, blinking a few times. "Oh, right…" he mumbled, taking in a deep breath.

"Soul and I had actually planned on hanging out that night, but I ended up getting to our meeting spot late. And I mean _really _late. If I'd shown up on time…

This might never have happened."

---Miss You---

"H-Hey, what's your name again?"

"_It's Soul."_

_Black Star's ears caught the conversation just as he was entering the pub that he and Soul usually met at. But he didn't here those words from the inside. They came from outside, at the back of the pub, where the garbage bins were kept._

"_Huh… I-I coulda' sworn a' heard that name from somewhere…"_

Black Star made his way to the back, making sure he was out of sight from the two standing near the other entrance. It was dark here, and no one else was there but them. He could hear the sloshing of liquor as the man talking to Soul swirled it around in his bottle. Even with that drunk slur playing against his words, Black Star could tell who it was.

_Kiro._

"_Ya, my name's pretty known around here." Soul sighed back to his statement. Kiro just laughed, taking another large gulp of the foul-smelling liquid._

"_So I figure you gots' a bad-ass girlfriend, eh Soul?" Kiro grinned, nudging Soul's shoulder. He rolled his eyes._

"_Nah. Lot of girls have asked me out, but I always turn them down." Soul replied with a shrug. It was silent for a few moments before Kiro broke out into laughter, slapping Soul's shoulder._

"_Man, you gotta get laid." He chuckled, chugging down the last bit of liquid from his bottle and smashing it against the cement. "Eh. I probably shouldn't be talkin'. I haven't got any action since I started datin' this one girl last month. Ya' know a girl named Maka?" Even Black Star could feel the air tense from where he was._

"… _I don't think so." Was Soul's answer. His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fist._

"_Well, anyway, I started datin' this chick, and I thought 'hey, she looks pretty good, and her personalities okay', but what a _bitch _she turned out ta' be. I had no idea that someone that protect've of their virginity _existed._"_

_Black Star heard something snap at that moment._

_Soul was grinding his teeth, suppressing the anger that boiled inside of him._

"… _Go on…"_

---Miss You---

Black Star's hands were clenched together now, shaking slightly from his grip. "He said some really bad stuff after that. I don't want to repeat what he said, but I swear, if I weren't trying to hide, I would've punched that guy so hard, he wouldn't have any fucking teeth left." He growled under his breath at the last sentence. He took in a breath and continued.

"And after he'd said enough to make Soul snap like that… I ran." Maka sat there, completely frozen as to what he'd just said.

Black Star ran. He never ran away, even if his life were on the line. Even if he knew his enemy was too strong for him to defeat. He never ran away.

"Why… did you run?" she breathed. He looked up then, his eyes wider than before.

"Maka… if I hadn't… Soul would have killed me, too. He'd gone insane. The Black Blood took over him. He wasn't the Soul we knew when it happened. He would have killed me the same way he'd killed Kiro." To express what he was about to say, he raised his hands out as if he were strangling someone.

"With his bare hands."

**A/N: **Well… the ending was a little more… gruesome than I intended it to be. I bet that's the only time you will ever see Black Star utterly traumatized. And about the pub thing, in Canada, the drinking age is 19+, but I guess you could say Kiro was drinking underage, which is worse. xD

So I hope you're all excited for the last chapter of this FanFic! It might take a little longer for me to put it up than the other chapters, 'cause I'm still stuck on the ending. And as you all know, I suck at ending fanfics DDD;

Thanks for reading, and all reviews are inspiration to me 333


	4. Love You

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry this took forever to update. I had Writer's Block, and this chapter is WAY longer than the other ones. But thank you to all those who reviewed. WOW, 35 reviews? That's AMAZING. You guys have given me SO MUCH inspiration! –points out the fact that this chapter is 9 pages long-

To all who have been waiting for this chapter eagerly and excitedly, I hope it satisfies your expectations. If it doesn't, I'm truly and terribly sorry ;0;

So anyway, ENJOY! (I hope)

**Disclaimer: **No, the fact that I don't own Soul Eater hasn't changed during the week that I have been working on this chapter. DAMN.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Maka sat frozen where she was, staring down at the floor with horror-stricken eyes.

"_With his bare hands."_

She hadn't even noticed Black Star walk out. All she knew was that when she looked up, he was gone, the door still open from when he'd left.

Was this all true? Had Soul actually killed Kiro for those reasons? Had he really lost control of himself? Had Kiro… really said those things…?

She could never imagine in her life that he would. Ever since they'd started dating, Kiro had been the nicest person she'd ever met. Next to Tsubaki, anyway. He'd always wait for her to meet up with him, even if she was an hour late; he'd always laugh at her jokes, even if they weren't funny; he'd never once tried to kiss her first.

Now this?

Maka's hands cupped her face as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to believe. She didn't know what to think. She shook her head and took in a deep breath as she looked up at the ceiling.

She had to control herself, keep her emotions in check. For tomorrow, at least.

Kiro's funeral was tomorrow.

---Miss You---

Maka sat in the front row of seats quietly as the service went on. Her hands were folded together on her lap with her head bowed down. Tears were not flowing down her cheeks. Neither was she listening. She simply sat there, letting the sorrowful event drone on as her own conflict whizzed through her mind.

A booming voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the priest standing at the front, coughing and mumbling under his breath. He scanned over the crowd for a few moments before he sighed.

"If anyone would like to say their last words, please, say them now." And he walked off to the side, leaving the crowd quiet for a moment.

Kiro's stepmother stood up, walking to the front to recite her eulogy. Maka watched as each person stood, one after the other, to give their speech, still paying little attention to what everyone was saying. She caught little words here and there. Words that traveled through her like a jolt.

'Soul.'

'Murdered.'

'Guilty.'

'Monster.'

'… Loved.'

Maka couldn't tell if they were jolts of sadness or of agreement. She didn't know what side her heart was on anymore.

She looked up after noticing that the service had gone quiet. No one was standing up to speak, and no one had left. With surprise, she realized that her legs were moving on their own, standing up and moving to the front of the crowd without her mind's direction.

She turned and immediately ducked her head. Everyone's gaze was set on her, from weeping old women to impatient toddlers. They were all waiting. Expectant. Maka cleared her throat and began.

" I-I haven't known Kiro as long as most of you have," her dry voice mumbled, "but I can say from my experience that… he was a good man. From what I've learned, you could have spoken to him for five minutes, and it would have felt like you'd known him all your life. He wasn't afraid of telling you about himself. He wasn't afraid of showing you who he… truly was.

"He wasn't afraid of… protecting those he cared for…" Maka found herself staring blankly at the floor as she spoke, not thinking about the words that poured out of her mouth. ""He'd tease you… and then feel guilty after a while, and you couldn't help but forgive him. He'd act happy around you… even if it were obvious that something was wrong…" She didn't feel the tears that started dripping down her cheeks, or notice the fact that her hands were starting to shake. The crowd in front of her started murmuring in confusion.

"He'd pretend… he didn't care about you, but then… at that last second… he'd protect you.

"He'd… die for you. And… it's just now… that I realize… how much he cared… Just now that I realize… how much I miss him… how much I want him by my side again… How much…

I love him."

She looked up at the silenced crowd…

And she realized who she'd been talking about.

---Miss You---

Maka's heart pounded quickly against her chest as she ran through the streets in her funeral dress, not caring about the looks people gave her when they realized she was crying.

She couldn't believe what she'd just said. She couldn't believe what she'd just admitted to herself. She couldn't believe that she'd just realized it at a _funeral._

Her body collapsed at the end of an alleyway as her realization sank in even more. She gasped and sobbed, tears streaking down her face and soaking into the glove covering the hand that she placed over her mouth. She waited there for at least ten minutes, but her heart still throbbed, the sound echoing through her head.

All this time, Maka had wondered what this feeling was; this feeling that haunted her for so many years. She didn't know what it was, but it hurt her. Hurt her to the point that she'd get tears in her eyes when no one was around. That feeling had gone away when she'd started dating Kiro. She'd been so happy with him, she couldn't bear to leave him.

Now that he was gone, the feeling was back. Only this time, it was worse.

A small ringing sound snapped Maka out of her agonizing state. With shaky hands, she took out her cell phone from the small handbag she had around her shoulder, snapping the screen open and staring at the message.

It was noon.

She found her fingers moving on their own, as if they'd memorized the number themselves. The phone shook violently in her hands as she raised it to her ear, her grip tightening on it in her poor attempt to stop. He told her not to call. She doubted he'd pick up. But here she was, calling him anyway. Calling him with the little hope she had left.

And then the ringing stopped.

Nothing was heard from the other line except for that familiar humming sound. Maka's breathing had stopped, along with her shaking and her crying. It was completely silent. Then she broke the silence.

"I forgive you." She whispered ever so quietly. She new he was there, and that he'd heard it. She'd heard him exhale the slightest amount of breath, as if in shock. Or confusion. The tears had started once again, and she found herself trying to wipe them away as small whimpers escaped her mouth.

"I know everything, and I forgive you!" Maka whispered again. She found herself holding the phone with both hands now. "I-I don't care that you killed someone. I don't care that he was my boyfriend. I-I know I sound cruel, b-but… it hurts more when I think of you than it does when I think of Kiro." She paused to take in a shaky breath, holding her hand over her heart as she did. He didn't reply. "Please, just, come back. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. Please…" her sobs were louder now.

"I-I miss you… I…" The humming from the other end stopped. He'd hung up.

"… Love you…"

Maka didn't move. She simply sat there, the phone still at her ear, her hand still over her heart.

She loved him. So much that she'd never been able to comprehend the emotion she'd been feeling this whole time. She wanted him back. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to see that ridiculous grin of his that always made her smile. She wanted to hear that voice that always made her feel warm. She wanted his arms around her when she needed comforting. She wanted him.

She loved him.

Maka was running again. Not away from something, but towards. She was determined now. She wasn't going to just sit around and wait for something to happen.

She needed to find him.

Find him before anyone else did.

---Miss You---

"Excuse me, do you have any information on a Soul Eater Evans, possibly?"

The woman at the counter stared at her with a puzzled expression, as did all of the people around her. She was still in her funeral clothing, and the faint eyeliner she'd put on had started to run down her face. Clearly not a normal sight.

"I'm sorry, but… all passenger information is classified. Unless you're family…?" The woman questioned, raising an eyebrow. Maka opened her mouth to speak, but it closed before she could say anything. The woman waited for her to answer.

"N-No, but…"

"Then that information is classified. Next!" The woman hissed, looking behind Maka at the line accumulating behind her. Her eye twitched.

"Do you _know _who my father is…?" Maka threatened through gritted teeth. The woman looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Do I need to know?" With that, Maka leaned over the counter, glaring at the flight attendant with fury in her eyes.

"He is _the Death Scythe _of Shibusen, and I, my dear, have every right to see this information. If you decide not to show me, I can get him over here, though you'll probably have a splitting headache before he can make it. _Literally._" With that, Maka pulled out a large book, slamming it on the counter. The attendant looked in horror to see a slight dent in the metal where the book had been slammed. Within moments, her fingers were flying over the keyboard connected to the computer beside her.

"So, wh-what information were you looking for?"

"I need to know what flight he went on, and to where." Maka tapped her foot impatiently as the woman searched through the airport's database. The woman stared up at her with another puzzled expression.

"Are you sure he came to this airport…?" she asked quietly. Maka furrowed her brow, nodding slowly. The woman sighed and looked at the screen again.

"There is no information on a Soul Eater Evans ever boarding a flight."

Maka screamed and walked off without another word, staring at the ground as she pulled at her own hair. Soul knew how to clean up his tracks.

Enough to really piss her off.

"Taxi!" Maka yelled after finding her way outside from the crowded airport. The cab stopped, the driver giving her a nervous look as she got in. The large bearded man looked back at her with suspicious eyes.

"So… where to?" he asked after a minute or so of no answer. Maka looked up in surprise.

"Uh…" she stuttered, her eyes darting around the cab as she thought. She was going to say her house address, but her mouth worded something else.

"Shibusen, please." She sputtered. She was going to correct herself, but stopped. He nodded and started to drive off as Maka sat silently in the back, her hands reaching into her bag for her cell phone. Picking it up, she dialed a number she hadn't called in a while. _I hope he's sober…_

"Hello?" A familiar voice said from the other line. He didn't _sound _drunk. Maka sighed deeply.

"Hey, papa? Can I talk to you for a bit…?"

---Miss You---

Maka didn't know how long she'd been talking with him. The sun was setting by the time she'd entered her own home. She let her bag drop to the floor as she dragged her feet through the halls and rooms. Her body started to work on its own as her mind dozed off, washing out her makeup and changing into her sleepwear. Within seconds of entering her bedroom, her legs gave out and she landed on her pillows. Her eyes did not close.

She stared at the picture by her bed for a bit. Her hand reached out, touching the shattered glass that she'd feebly tried putting back together. Her fingers slid over the white-haired figure's face.

"Soul…" Maka mumbled, her voice cracking as she said his name. She blinked, wiping her eye to find tears that she hadn't noticed until now.

How could she get him back here? How could she tell him to come home? She didn't know, and it hurt her now more than before to realize that she may never see him again, despite the feeling that beat against her heart.

Maka let herself sob into her pillow, not caring that the material was wet and that she was spreading her tears even more. "Soul…" she whimpered as her sobs became louder. Her blurry eyes spotted a single star in the sky, even though the sun had not fully set yet. She looked at it, almost desperately.

"Come back…"

---Miss You---

She didn't know what had woken her in the middle of the night. All Maka knew was that her eyes had snapped open abruptly to the dim streetlight shining faintly through her window. She cursed her own mind as she stood from her bed, dazedly walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

It felt strange now, waking up without that constant pain in her chest. Now that she'd realized what the feeling was, her mind didn't feel so stressed. But now there was this feeling of want and need that burned her eyes, making them water each time she thought of her missing roommate, the empty room that she never dared to open…

A loud knocking sound made Maka jump from where she was. She looked towards the source of the sound, and her breathing caught in her throat.

The door.

The knock was urgent, almost impatient as whomever it was banged their fist as loud and as hard as they could against the door. Was that what had woken her up? Maka made her way to the door, glass of water still in hand as she squinted to gain focus in the dark. Flipping on a light switch, she turned the knob, opening the door a crack to see what madman would visit this late.

Glass shattering on the floor echoed through the room.

Maka's hand flew to her mouth, releasing the knob as she took a step back. She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. There was no way she couldn't be. But why the hell wasn't she waking up?

If she'd been tired before, she was fully awake now, staring at the person who stood before her. She wanted to speak, to say _something _to end this silence. He beat her to the punch.

"I'm home."

His arms were around her before she had time to collapse. Maka hadn't heard his voice in weeks. Hearing it now was like music to her ears, and with each comforting word he spoke as he held her in his arms, the room spun around her even more.

"S-Soul, you stupid idiot… don't ever to that to me again…" she stuttered, her hands grabbing onto his shirt in fear that she would fall. The room was silent for a while as Soul waited for Maka to calm down. She wasn't crying. Her eyes were wide open, her face pressed against his chest as he rocked her back and forth gently.

After about half an hour or so, Maka's shoulder's relaxed, and her eyes drooped into a normal gaze.

"You look horrible. I hope you know that." That familiar voice snapped Maka back into reality, and she looked up into the face that she hadn't seen in what felt like years to her. Her sight was attuned to the dark room now, so she could see his face. She flinched back slightly, seeing the small eye bags that ruined his brilliant red gaze.

"You shouldn't be talking." Her voice cracked ever so quietly. He shrugged, smirking faintly. Maka sighed at him before looking over his shoulder at the door. "Soul… where's all the stuff you took with you…?" she asked, looking back at him with furrowed eyebrows. Her breathing stopped with the look he gave her. "… Soul?"

"Maka… I…" He looked away.

"I'm not staying."

She ripped herself out of his arms, taking a few steps back before staring at him in pure confusion. His arms fell to his sides after a few seconds.

"W-What the hell?" she sputtered, "You come back, bringing my hopes up, and then you crash them down again!? You can't do that! You-"

"You know I can't stay, Maka!" Soul shot back, "I shouldn't even be here right now! The only reason I'm here is because of your stupid phone call!"

"My… phone call?" Maka repeated. His eyes met hers for a split second before he was staring at the floor again.

"You said you missed me… you were crying… I can't stand to hear you cry…" his hand ruffled his hair, a pained expression appearing on his face as he remembered what she'd said. Maka bit her lip.

"But, Soul, I…"

"I can't stay!" Soul yelled, "Shibusen wants me dead now, and if I stay here, they'll find me! And there's the possibility that I'll snap again…"

"Soul, you had a good reason last time-"

"What if I don't have a good reason next time?" Even through the dark, Maka could see Soul's fists clench and start to shake. He took a step forward, but Maka didn't move. He took a few more steps forward, and within moments, he was close enough that she could feel his breath brushing lightly against her hair. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Aren't you afraid of me? At all?" he hissed. Maka looked up at him with a sorrowful gaze.

"Do you want me to be afraid?"

"Yes, I want you to be afraid! I want you to be terrified, so that you'll let me leave before I hurt you! I don't want to hurt you, Maka. I-" His words cut off abruptly as Maka's lips pressed against his. She pulled back within moments, her pained expression meeting his bewildered one.

"I love you too much to be afraid." Her voice whispered through the silence. They stood there for a few moments, neither of them breaking eye contact, despite how odd the moment seemed.

Maka's breath caught in her throat as she felt Soul's hand brush against her cheek. Her eyes regained focus, and she realized that his gaze was no longer bewildered. He was calm… hesitant.

"Maka…" Soul breathed, another shiver running through her spine as she realized what was happening. His lips were barely centimeters from hers. Her heart was racing in her chest, the beat pounding in her head, becoming louder as he got closer. He pecked her lips, and the pounding stopped for a split second. She let out a small breath of air as a surge of want ran through her body. Within moments, his lips were on hers again, but they stayed for a few seconds this time. Maka found herself kissing back, and it surprised her when he pulled away. She moved forward as he did, keeping her mouth close enough to Soul's that she could feel his breath.

"Soul." Maka purred as her hands moved up to his shoulders. His muscles tensed at his name. She heard him take a sharp breath in, and next thing she knew was that his arms were around her waist, his mouth slammed against hers, lips parted. She felt her back press up against the wall behind her as he pushed her forward, his body melting against hers. She moaned at the feeling of his touch, and within moments, her hands were tangled in his hair, her leg latched around his hip.

She'd never had a kiss like this; a kiss full of so much want and need that each insignificant touch and movement made her moan. In fact, she'd never kissed _anyone. _Not even Kiro. He'd never tried, so she didn't either. That's why it'd surprised her when she found out what he'd said. Even if she _had_ kissed someone before, would it have felt this good? She didn't think anyone else could make it feel like ecstasy ran through her lips.

The sensation of mouth against mouth, teeth against teeth and tongue against tongue felt almost godly. Oh, how she wanted more. Her nails dug into the skin of Soul's neck as she tried desperately to bring him closer. He arched his back and groaned against her mouth, his arms tightening around her waist, her moan echoing through the room. Their breathing became erratic as they refused to part for air, their movements becoming quicker and more needy. They kept going at each other until they couldn't breathe at all, Soul breaking away and proceeding to bite at her neck. Maka's breathing sounded like gasps now, and her vision was almost dizzying.

"Soul…" Maka moaned as he nipped her skin, her nails running against the back of Soul's shirt.

"Run away with me." He huffed into her throat as he arched his back against her nails again.

"We don't have to run away…" she sighed. Immediately he stopped, his face in front of hers again.

"What?" he asked plainly, his eyes wide. She blinked at him for a second before frowning.

"I wanted to tell you, but you kept getting angry at me. I talked to my papa today. I told him everything that happened and, being the daughter-obsessing person he is, I persuaded him to get rid of all of your charges. I guess being the child of a Death Scythe has its advantages…?" Soul stared at her blankly for a few seconds, taking in what she'd just said. And, with the most desperate, innocent eyes, he asked,

"Run away with me, anyway?" Maka giggled ever so quietly, and he flashed that stupid grin that always made her smile.

"Where to?"

**A/N: **Was that an okay ending? Was it? I hope so… And incase you were wondering, they ran off to Paris. Yessss~

NOTE: I have never written a makeout scene in my LIFE, so I'm sorry if that was crap. Ahehe… Heee…

So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little FanFic I made. It really was inspiring and fun to write… and took up most of the time I usually spend doing nothing half the day COUGHHACKWEEZE. (No, I don't have a life, if you were wondering.)

And now I am off to find new ideas or just sit around being lazy. So bye! And Merry (pre) Christmas! (Reviews make good presents~)


End file.
